What next?
by Fan-Ncis-Fic
Summary: After a huge argue between Peter and Alicia, Peter had an accident. What will be the consequence ? Peter will be okay? How Alicia will react? It's completely PA with Fluff, because they deserve to be together! Set after 3x14. Read and Review ! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

___Hey Guys ! So, this is my first The Good wife story and my first english story (I'm french) ! This have been on my mind since something like 6 months and I've write it something like 2 months but I didn't continue it. Anyway, it's a little drama but it's 100% Peter/Alicia (Team Florrick forever !) ! Thank you to Michelle (A.K.A KissingYouGoodbyee) and thank you to you, my AP family, you're seriously amazing ! Thank to Christine for advise me in this story ! I hope you'll all like it ! I don't know how many chap I'll write !_

___Okay, you need some info: this is a post of "Another ham sandwich" 3x14, specially after the 18 minutes, Will have his Grand Jury investigation and Peter came to talk to Alicia in her appartement. So this is what could have been next_

___Enjoy !_

* * *

**"You keep your hands clean at the expense of...** "she said and she stop herself.

He glared at her "**At the expense of who?**"

She turned her head and he continued, "**Will**?"

"**No**," she said simply, "**My firm.**"

He kept his eyes on her, "**And Will.**"

She rolled her eyes, "**Yes. My boss."**

"**The boss who you're sleeping with,**" he said slowly.

She took a breath "**Peter, if that's the issue here, then let's talk about ...**"

He shouted and cut her off, "**Of course that the issues!**"

He looked into his eyes and bowed his head, aware that he had yelled. Something he had never done before. She looked confused and she replied after few seconds, "**There's nothing between us**."

He looked at her suspiciously. "**My God you have changed! I used to be able to tell when you lied.**"

"**You think I'm lying?**" She asked slowly

"**I think you're manipulating the truth like a pro,**" he answered.

"**Well, you would know about pros**" she said firmly**.**

He shrugged his eyebrows, "**Well, you got me there...What do you want, Alicia?**"

"**I want you to stop this Grand Jury**"

He shook his head "**No. That was what I used to do. Things that worked, but were wrong. Not doing that anymore.**"

"**Peter...the problem wasn't that you did things that were wrong. Your problem was that you did things that were wrong against your family**"

"**Maybe so,"** he admitted. "**But there is nothing to do with this. Will Gardner is not my family.**"

She looked at him, "**Peter...You know this is unfair.**"

"**Yeah? For who? I paid for my mistakes! Why not him?**" He asked angrily

"**This isn't the same mistakes!**"

**"****Yeah. And I paid severely for what I've done to you! I wasn't corrupted! I've been in jail for 5 months because of what I did to you. Now, I want same for all. He stole the money, he has to pay! **"

She stared at him. "**You talk about change! You weren't like that before! Since when are you so...Heartless?**"

He took his coat "**Since you kick me out when I won."**

She could feel his tense and his anger. She wasn't used to see him angry. And she felt bad. Something was hurting her and she didn't know what it was exactly. But it was something like...Guilt.

"**It was because you lied to me! Again!**" she said as she held her tears.

"**How I was supposed to tell you? Hey, hon, I didn't tell you before, but I slept with your best-friend! This wasn't a big deal, so, who cares?**" he said ironically. "**I admit it; I was never going to tell you. Yes, I'm a coward but I couldn't tell you! At least I'm admitting it, me, I'm not lying to you!**"

"**Me either! You said you used to be able to tell when I lied? Just do it now! See! See If I'm lying! I'm not seeing Will anymore!**" She said with tears at her eyes.

He looked at her eyes and saw her tears, he felt nervous and guilty but he was so angry, so jealous that he couldn't stop himself. "**Anymore? So I was right? You used to see him! Let me guess... Just after our break-up wasn't it? So what? You will tell me that you were in pain and he was here for you so you try with him? You were waiting for that since EVER! Even when we date first time, you talked about your 'sweet little friend Will'. Same at our wedding ' Too bad that Will isn't here'. You were thinking about him all the time! So, I guess, this was easy hmm? I was in jail, you were free, no husband, nothing. New jobs with your dream guys!"**

"**Oh my God !**" She was chocked and so angry about what he said that it was almost normal to insult him "**How can you be such a jerk?**"

He tried to be calm "**How? You know damn well how! I'm trying to change in the good way for you! You don't know how it's difficult to change when you're alone. I don't have true friends, I don't even know if I have friends except Eli! I don't have my kids when what all I want it's just to see them. I don't have someone to talk when I come back to work. But I'm trying to change for you! You know how much I love you! You know that I'm fucking jealous of this fucking Gardner! You know that he's my rival since ever! But you still continue to talk about him! To defend him! He's not better than me! If it's what you think, I can swear he's not! He's not as in love with you than me, I swear on it!**"

She sigh "**I don't believe in you trying to change.**"

He lowered his head "**So why you didn't divorce me?"**

She thought about it few second. She knew why. For her it was obvious even if she tried to deny it. She was still in love. She didn't believe him, but she loves him after all. But she couldn't tell him. She couldn't lose this fight. She was so angry that she couldn't control herself.

"**Because of the kids. Because I don't want to see them in pain. That all**" she lied.

He raised his head to face her. She saw his tears. He had never cried. He had always been a strong man. Her strong man. And now he looked so broke that it almost crushed her heart. She thought about what she said and she realized how idiot she was. How painful it could be to him. He looked at her few second, lost; he turned his back and walked to the hallway.

"**I'm so sorry Alicia...But it's too painful. I'll divorce you... I...I can't watch you with any other guys, always thinking that one day we will be back together. I loved you so much... I'm done. Goodbye, Alicia**," he said with a little voice

* * *

_So? It sucks? I know they are both hard when they talk but you know, as we said "After the storm the rainbow" (At least, that what we say in France) ! I know Peter wasn't in jail for 5 months but I have to imagine some things. Sorry if it's bother you !_

_I know it's because of Peter and he's not "nice" to say things like this to her, but it's exactly what I wanted. In my opinion, she didn't exactly cheated on him because they were separeted but it sound better when it's like this ^^_

_I like when they are fighting but I like them in romance too so don't call a hitman, please_

_I hope you liked it even if it was hard, I assure you that is definetely a Peter/Alicia ! Do you want to read the second chap?_

_Tell me what you think about it ! Thank you !_


	2. Accident

_**Hey there ! So, I'm sorry for my delay, things went crazy with school and everything ! Thank you all for your reviews ! I know most of you told me to stop making Alicia blaming herself so much but I have to. I hope it will be good this time but she'll keep blame herself because...Well I think after what she came through, sometimes she thinks she's the problem ! I don't know if you know what I mean, I'm sorry if you don't understand but don't worry, Mitchelle correct it ! **_

_**Hey, Remember, she loves him ! **_

_**So enjoy ! **_

* * *

She didn't get what he said. All she was thinking is that he was going to divorce her. And that he use the past when he talked about his love for her. The second after he was gone she thought about how ironical this was. Him divorcing her and her crying. She thought about how selfish she was, he was talking sincerely and all she answered was an insult. He said what he had on the heart and all she responded was a stupid thing. He was honest and she lied. And she broke him. Because she knew that he was leaving her forever. Because he was severely injured maybe more than she was. And it was her fault. Even if she was mad at him, she hated herself for what she did to him. Because no one deserved that. Because even after what he did to her, she knew that he has always loves her. And now, she rejected him in the worse way.

She sat in the sofa, trying to make herself clear but it wasn't easy. She tried to hold her tears but it was too much for her.

Even if this sounded ridiculous, she just couldn't imagine her life without Peter. Yes, they were separated...But they were still married. She has always lived with him, she just couldn't forget him. Even if she tried. She cried for a little while before getting dress and go to court. Even if her personal life was falling apart she promised to help Will. All this was her fault, she knew it. It was because of her that Peter brought Wendy Scott-Car on this trial. Because as he said, he was jealous. And she knew it. She always knew that Peter was very jealous and possessive. She has always liked this, because it was another sign of his love. She sat at her couch, crying for hours until she wasn't as shaken up about everything that happened. She still had to testify for Will in 1 hour. She prepared herself and after a brief shower she went out, going directly at the court.

When she went out of the court, she tried to hold her tears one more time. She said it. She said that she has sex with Will and she was sure that Peter will read it. She ran to her car only to be stopped by Elsbeth.

"**Mrs. Florrick? Hi. You zipped out of there. I didn't get a chance to do a postmortem**." Elsbeth said.

She held her breath **"The transcript of the hearing...it'll be released to the public?**"

"**Only if Mr. Gardner's indicted**." Elsbeth answered "**Otherwise, it stays sealed. What happened in there?**"

"**I've got to talk to my kids**." She said, confused.

She waited her kids, staring at her cup until she heard them both laughing

"**You're home early**." started Zach.

"**What's wrong?**" Asked Grace

**"Nothing. I just... Um... I want to talk to you.**" She didn't know where to start.

"**What did we do**?" Asked once again Grace.

She stared at them, confuse and afraid. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. Their father asked divorce? She had an affair with Will? Their father want divorce her because of Will?

"**You didn't do anything. It...**" She stopped when she heard her phone.

She answered it; she was relief when Kalinda told her about Will being free. She didn't have to tell them about him. When she stopped her call, Grace and Zach were looking at her.

"**So? What is it about?**" asked Zach.

She breathed heavily "**No..Nothing...I... It's not important... I'll tell you tomorrow...**"

They seemed to be okay with this and they had gone to their bedroom. She was dreaming all this evening. When Zach and Grace went to bed at 11PM, she sat and stayed just staring at her wedding-ring.

At this same moment, Peter was going out of his office. He had read the transcript. She was right, she wasn't lying. She wasn't seeing Will anymore but he was still angry because of this bastard. Because he succeeded, he was free. He went to his car, staring unconsciously at his wedding-ring. Was he really sure about the divorce? Yes, was his only answer. Because, she wasn't in love with him. He had accepted something like that, he wasn't a fool, he has betrayed her more than one time. But he didn't expect her telling him that she didn't divorce him because of the kids. He didn't want this type of relationship. He turned on the ignition of his car and turned onto the road, he drove quicker than usual but still arrived safely. He stopped at a red light, took a picture of his family from his wallet and stared at it. He felt hot tears burning his eyes. When the light went to green, he turned and started driving quickly. He did not see the truck on the right. He saw the headlights just pounce on him. And then everything went black.

She stood-up, ready to go to bed when someone knocked at her door. She sighed and opened the door without checking. She thought it will be Peter.

"**Mrs Florrick?**" one of the two men asked then he showed up his badge.

She nodded simply. Who the hell were these two?

"**CPD! You need to go with us. Your husband had an accident. He's in serious condition.**" The other said slowly.

* * *

_**Please, don't hire a hitman, I swear it will be better...After some chap but this is definitely a Peter and Alicia story ! Everybody like when they're fighting (sorry if you don't but I do!) !**_

_**So, how was this? I hope you liked it, tell me what you liked or disliked !**_

_**She loves him ! **_


	3. Hospital

_Hey, guys ! So, I'm sorry for the delay, I'm not going to lie to you, this chap was over since loooong time ago but I want to have 3 chap on advance and I'm just done with the 6 and I didn't know that someone was really waiting for the next (Thank you Peternalicia) !_

_So, as you know, I don't own The Good Wife, if i did Alicia would have made her choice looong time ago and she would have kiss Peter like a fool when she saw him winning -A girl can dream, right?_

_I'm sorry if Alicia will be OOC in this chap, I have to admit with all this change they made to her, it's hard to know who she really is, but I guess that it's part of the show, so if Alicia seems OOC it's part of the story ^^_

_Thank to my beta -same than the other chap- and to my AP family : Again, we WON !_

* * *

She felt her knees faltered and she tried to speak but she felt a lump in her throat. She felt tears on her eyes.

"**We need you, ma'am, in order to know what treatment he can take,**" the younger man slowly said to her.

She nodded, still confused, she took quickly her coat and followed them. She stopped herself, thinking about the kids and she decided to call them tomorrow.

"**Okay...We can go,**" she whispered.

She was in the police car, trying to not fell into tears when she heard them talk.

"**Why...Why did you come to tell me?**" she asked

"**We discovered Peter's car...And he's our friend so we decided together to bring you see him... You can't drive after hearing something like that...So we thought it might be useful,**" the driver declared honestly.

"**And Peter talks a lot about you, some people say that the injury person can hear you. He'll be happy if you're here with him, I'm sure!**" added the other.

She felt hot tears. She was sure that he wouldn't be happy. It was because of her. It was all because of her. She was afraid that he'd die and the last thing they talk about was her affair. The last thing she did with him was a horrible argument.

"**Thank you,**" she breathed.

Thirty minutes later, they were in the hall, searching for Peter. When the nurse finally gave them the room, Alicia ran to it. She cried when she saw him. He was connected to various machines and she could hear the distinct sound of his heart. She approached him and took his hand. He was really really hurt. His face was covered by scar and it was the same in all his body. His left hand was in a cast and his forehead was bandaged. She didn't hear the doctor coming until he started speaking.

"**He's really bad...But there still have hope,**" he said after cleared his voice.

She turned to face him "**How...? How did it happen?**"

**"We don't know exactly...It's...Well...fuzzy but a truck drove over him,**"he stopped. "**He held this in the accident**."

She followed his gaze and met his ring. She took it and cried more.

"**He was wearing this too,**" he added giving her two pictures.

She looked at him and saw a pictures of them both, smiling lovingly at each other, hand entwined and kissing, it was obvious that they were both happy. She took the other photo and saw a pictures of her all family just before the scandal. She smiled sadly. She was right, it was because of her. She clamped the ring. She knew what she had to do. She knew that she had to fix it. Because it was all a lie. She talked with the doctor again, only to tell him that he had no allergies. When he was gone, she sat next to her husband and watched him silently. After 5 minutes, she stroked his face.

"**Oh my god, Peter... I'm...I'm so sorry for everything... I was lying, I swear... The reason why I didn't divorce you isn't because of the kids. God, I can't lose you! Zach and Grace are waiting for you. They need you! WE need you!**" she breathed "**You can't divorce me. I swear I won't sign the paper. You're not allowed to divorce me**!"

She heard a knock on the door and saw Eli came.

"**So it was true? Peter did ask divorce,**" he said in his most surprised tone.

She stood up and nodded sadly "**Yes...How do you know?**"

He approached her slowly "**He...Called me and he told me that you had a fight. He told me it was over and he was going to sign the divorce papers by tomorrow. When I tried to know why, he said that I'll know in time. When I've tried to call him back, it was his voice mail. And Neal, the policeman called me. How's he doing?**"

She tried to hold her tears "**Not good. But they said that there is still hope.**"

He came behind her and tried to comfort her "**He will be okay. I'm sure about it. The one thing I'm sure about Peter is that is not the guys who giving up**."

She nodded **"Yeah... He has never giving up. I guess this is one of the reason I love him...**"

"**Alicia, I'm sorry to ask, but why did he bring the divorce? I mean, he has always tried to avoid it. Why now? Why him?**"

Then, she cried again and he felt guilty. It was the first time that he has seen her cry. Even during the scandal, she had never cried in front of him.

"**Owh... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry Alicia...**"he said confuse **"I'll shut up, now.**"

She shook her head "**It's not about you, Eli. This is about me. I acted like a heartless liar; a complete idiot. He told me one thing and it drove me crazy but it was legitimate for him... We had this argument and he asked me why I didn't divorce him. I was so angry that I said the one thing isn't true. I told him it was because of the kids. But it's definitely not true. I regretted it instantly. And he told me, he was going to divorce me, because it was too painful to hope**."

Eli nodded thoughtfully; He couldn't imagine how it must have been hard for Peter to hear that.

"**It's okay... I'm sure he didn't mean that. You know, he was angry and...**"

"**No**," she cut him off. "**He meant it. I saw his eyes!**"

"**Maybe in this moment... But he won't divorce you. He loves you.**"

**"I hope you're right, Eli... I really do,**" she whispered.

He stayed silently with her and 20 minutes later he decided it was time to go. They both agreed he was going to tell to Jackie that her son had an accident.

When she was alone, she stared at him for one hour until she felt asleep, his head resting at his side and her hand still on his. The night was eventful. He moved on his sleep. She woke up and began to panic when he was taken convulsion. She shouted at the nurse who came with two other doctors.

She heard the doctors said that his tension down too fast and then she heard a high pitched noise.

"**We're losing him!**" Shouted a doctor

* * *

You don't hate me...? Or should I hide myself? Don't worry AP story until the end!  
I hope Alicia wasn't SO OOC, I think when someone you love is in hospital you're not the same anymore so it's working for her !

Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
